I'm your past, your present, your future, and your
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Ichigo fait parti d'un groupe mondialement connu.Il aurait dû donc être heureux.Pourtant son passé le rongeait de plus en plus.Ironie du sort, son passé resurgit devant lui d'une manière dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.PAUSE PR AVANCER AUTR
1. J'étais là, et je me suis laissé avoir

Pairing : Ichigo X Gin, Grimmjow X Ichigo (majeurs), Ichigo X Byakuya, Hirako X Ichigo (sous-entendu).

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo! Quel question... -.-'

Bêta : Lylyne-sama!

Résumé : Ichigo fait parti d'un groupe mondialement connu. Il aurait dû donc être heureux. Pourtant son passé le rongeait de plus en plus. Et ironie du sort, son passé resurgit devant lui d'une manière dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm your past, your present, your future, and your lover<strong>_

_**Chapitre 1 : J'étais là, et je me suis laissé avoir…**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo fait partie d'un groupe de pop-rock mondialement connu. Malgré son jeune âge (il était même le plus jeune de la clic). Il était pour ne pas dire LE pilier de son groupe. Il était le chanteur ainsi que le compositeur, et l'un des guitaristes. Il avait été rapidement considéré comme le leader. Tout cela aurait rendu n'importe qui heureux. Mais pas Ichigo. Non. Il ne pouvait être heureux. Il se le refusait. Il sombrait de plus en plus dans la dépression et pourtant personne ou presque ne le voyait. Seuls les membres du groupe pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Mais il préférait ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout que pourrait-il faire ? La dépression d'Ichigo venait de son passé lui-même. Et on ne pouvait changer le passé. On pouvait juste essayer de l'oublier, de l'enfermer dans un recoin obscur de son âme pour ne plus jamais y penser. Mais l'effacer est impossible, et Ichigo en a bien conscience. Et d'une certaine façon, il ne voulait pas oublier, il ne voulait pas enterrer la douleur de son passé. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'il en était là.<p>

Et puis, d'une certaine façon -certes masochiste à vos yeux- il aimait ses souvenirs. Il y avait tellement de choses incroyables, bien sûr des scènes joyeuses, mais surtout des scènes tristes… Et c'est celles-ci qui avaient créé le jeune Kurosaki Ichigo. Qui avaient réussi à lui forger un caractère à l'épreuve de tout, ou presque. Toutes ces douleurs, tous ces sacrifices, toutes ces horreurs vécues. Tout cela il les utilisait pour écrire ses chansons… Tous les actes les plus affreux de son passé étaient révélés au grand public, et ironie du sort, c'était justement ces malheurs qui faisaient le bonheur des fans…

Mais passons donc cette explication qui était pour le moins ennuyante mais nécessaire pour nous focaliser sur le moment présent. Ainsi rejoignons donc Ichigo qui était enfermé dans sa chambre à écrire tous les souvenirs qui lui étaient gravé sur le cœur. Au plus profond de son âme.

Appuyons donc sur le bouton _**pause.**_

Décrivons tout d'abord cette chambre. Celle-ci était en fait une suite d'hôtel. Pourquoi une suite et pas un appartement? Parce que le groupe aurait un important concert la semaine prochaine au Tokyo dôme ! Il était donc normal qu'ils dorment au Tokyo dôme hôtel. Mais vous en avez encore des questions débiles ? Oui ? Pourquoi aller à l'hôtel quand le groupe avait récemment déménagé à Tokyo même ? Bah… Euh… Disons que vivre dans les cartons n'est pas génial, et que leurs appartements respectifs se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la baie de Tokyo… Et donc plus simple de dormir à l'hôtel, aussi bien niveau transport, que niveau groupie collante… Grrr… Hum, hum… Donc je disais, nous étions dans une suite d'hôtel…

Et disons qu'elle était des plus luxueuses, Gin Ichimaru avait encore mis le paquet pour ses petits favoris, et disons qu'un certains rouquin y était aussi pour quelque chose, mais vous saurez tout en temps et en heure, alors je ne répondrai pas à vos questions du genre : « Mais qu'a donc fait Gin ? » Ou encore celle dans le sens inverse telle que « Mais qu'a donc fait Ichigo ? ». Donc je disais, Gin Ichimaru avait encore mis le paquet pour ses petits favoris, et en tout bon manager qui se respecte, il avait évidemment donné la meilleure chambre au roux.

Celui-ci n'avait pas spécialement protesté ayant l'habitude d'être favorisé par l'albinos. Mais le rouquin restait toujours sur l'idée qu'un bon lit confortable et une large table lui suffisait largement dans sa chambre… Mais disons que Gin avait une certaine manie de ne garder que certaines parties dans les phrases, et donc Ichigo se retrouvait avec une suite avec un lit King size, et un immense bureau pouvant parfaitement rivaliser avec celui d'un président… (Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'un président devait avoir un immense bureau, après tout s'il s'occupe d'un pays, il doit tout de même y avoir un paquet de dossier, nan ?).

Et avait évidemment bien d'autres options totalement inutiles, telles qu'un mini bar, une véranda avec jacuzzi, et bien d'autres choses parfaitement inutiles au rouquin… Il y avait juste une option qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, et que Gin s'était empressé de lui offrir sachant d'avance la réaction du jeune homme. Il se situait au dernière étage de l'hôtel, il pouvait ainsi avoir une magnifique vu sur la baie de Tokyo. Allez donc savoir pourquoi mais la vu de l'eau l'apaisait. Etrange, non ? Pourquoi étrange ? Sa propre mère était morte au bord d'une rivière, pourtant la vue de l'eau ne le terrifiait aucunement. Comme si celle-ci lui rappelait la douce présence de sa défunte mère.

Bien, maintenant que vous imaginez bien la suite de notre roux, passons donc à son occupation. L'orangé était donc assis devant le large bureau, et était en train d'écrire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Mais on est Ichigo Kurosaki ou on l'est pas, donc il était en train de vider son cœur en chanson… Normal me diriez-vous ? Et ma réponse ne pourrait guère vous satisfaire hélas, d'un côté je vous répondrais oui. Oui, c'était normal pour le roux d'écrire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et de le présenter plus tard au manager pour voir s'il allait s'en servir pour un prochain album. Mais je vous répondrais également non, car il n'était pas en train d'écrire seulement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il écrivait tous les malheurs qui avaient pu lui arriver… Et disons que ce n'était pas des plus joyeux…

Cette chanson ne se retrouverait sûrement jamais exploitée, nul autre que lui ne la connaitrait, mais elle suffirait largement à évacuer le surplus de détresse venant de son passé… C'était une manière comme une autre de tromper sa conscience. C'était ainsi qu'Ichigo se retrouvait avec une bonne dizaine de chansons jamais utilisées, et qui ne le seraient jamais. Toutes celles-ci étaient généralement les plus marquées par son désespoir, et dans sa grande bonté, Ichigo ne voulait absolument pas montrer sa douleur, sa peine…

Maintenant que vous imaginez la situation, rappuyons donc sur le bouton _**play**_ pour voir la suite :

Des bruits se faisaient de plus en plus entendre dans le couloir menant à sa suite, pourtant Ichigo n'y prêta pas attention, se disant que c'était sûrement un quelconque membre du groupe qui retournait à sa suite, c'est ainsi qu'il replongea dans ses pensées, pour pouvoir continuer l'écriture de sa chanson. Sauf qu'Ichigo avait un piètre sens de l'observation des détails, surtout dans ces moments de mélancolie, c'est ainsi qu'il ne fit pas attention au bruit de pas qui s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa porte. C'est ainsi qu'il ne fit pas attention au bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre avec fracas. C'est ainsi qu'il ne fit pas attention au bruit de pas se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se fit tirer violemment de ses pensées par des bras s'accrochant autour de son cou, et qu'il put entendre :

« -Mon mignon, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Dit une voix suave, reconnaissable entre mille pour notre rouquin.

Ichigo sursauta violement en entendant son amant lui dire cela, d'un mouvement précipité il rangea son brouillon sous un tas de feuilles, puis se retourna tout aussi violemment vers son homme.

Celui-ci ayant regardé le manège du rouquin avec intérêt, ne put s'empêcher de demander ce que cachait son rouquin :

« -Oh, maintenant tu me fais des secrets mon amour ? J'espère que tu n'écrivais pas une lettre à l'un de tes amants. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire faux.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il soupira plutôt et se balança en arrière sur sa chaise.

« -Que veux-tu, Gin ? » Lança-t-il tout en fermant les yeux.

« -Ma ma, tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Maintenant changeons de sujet, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour le plaisir de me demander ce qu'était cette feuille, et je doute que tu sois venu seulement pour m'admirer. »

Gin ricana sous cape en entendant la dernière remarque du roux. Il était vrai qu'il était en train d'admirer le visage de son amant, et il était tout aussi vrai qu'il n'était pas venu que pour cela. Il s'assit donc sur les genoux de son roux et enroula ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci avant de répondre :

« -Toujours aussi doué pour deviner le pourquoi du comment mon loup.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question-là. » Lança Ichigo n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux.

« -Tu n'es pas drôle, moi qui voulais pouvoir te détendre.

-Tu le feras une fois que tu m'auras dit la raison de ta venue.

-Méchant. » Dit Gin avec un ton faussement boudeur.

Ichigo ouvrit une paupière pour poser son regard sur le visage de son amant. Un sourire amusé apparu sur son visage, avant de répliquer :

« -Et toi tu es maso à ne pas me répondre.

-Ma ma, il va bien falloir que je te le dise un jour.

-Enfin. »

Gin frappa un coup dans l'épaule du roux avant de répondre à la question :

« -Tu ne vas sûrement pas aimer, mais il nous faut une autre chanson pour les concerts de la semaine prochaine. Il nous manque un titre pour que les temps soient réglés.

-Et on ne peut pas faire une deuxième fois une chanson ?

-Ce ne serait pas drôle voyons ! Imagine tous les fans qui ont payés une fortune leur place pour avoir le droit à deux fois le même morceau !

-Mouais… S'ils ne sont pas contents qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs…

-Ma ma, ne sois pas si méchant ! C'est tout de même eux ton gagne-pain. »

Ichigo referma les yeux qu'il avait ouverts pour regarder Gin, puis soupira fortement. Gin amusé vint embrasser la courbe du cou de son homme. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas cracher sur un peu de temps avec son amant. Mais il avait aussi autre chose en tête. Tout en continuant à embrasser le cou de son roux, il se pencha en avant et chercha du regard la feuille que celui-ci lui avait cachée. Une fois trouvée, il rompu rapidement le contact de ses lèvres avec le cou, pour pouvoir se pencher et attraper la feuille. Une fois celle-ci en mains, il se leva rapidement et commença à lire.

Ichigo rouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir son amant s'enfuir avec une feuille. Tout d'abord intrigué, il suivit son amant, puis reconnaissant le feuillet, la moutarde lui monta au nez.

« -GIN ! »

Tout en continuant de courir et lisant la feuille, il répondit :

« -Attend deux secondes mon loup ! J'ai presque fini de lire ! Pour le début j'adore ! »

Ichigo courut d'autant plus vite, une fois au niveau de son manager, il le plaqua rudement au sol. Gin se débattit, puis cria :

« -J'ai fini de lire ! J'adore mon loup ! Je veux absolument cette chanson pour les concerts ! On pourrait même la rajouter au prochain album !

-Gin ! Tu ne peux pas écouter une seule fois quand on te parle !

-Par rapport à quoi mon chou ?

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas important, je ne voulais pas que tu lises ça ! »

Gin se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une bourde et une belle en plus, essaya de se rattraper :

« -Mais mon loup ! Je voulais juste voir ce que c'était, je voulais savoir si c'était pour l'un de tes amants…. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait pareil avec moi, alors ne t'énerve pas, allez mon chou, pour une fois qu'on est seul tous les deux…. »

Gin essaya d'embrasser son amant, mais celui-ci toujours de mauvaise humeur, se leva en reprenant la feuille, puis mettant un pied sur le dos de l'albinos :

« -Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule GIN ! Tu sais très bien que je me fous de si tu écrits des papiers ou pas à tes anciens amants, de plus ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que l'on fouille dans mes affaires ! »

Gin écrasé sous le pied du roux, ne pouvait même pas voir son amant. Et disons qu'essayer de calmer un Ichigo en colère quand on ne peut même pas le voir est assez difficile. Mais Gin avait de l'expérience, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait d'énerver Ichigo et disons qu'il avait sa méthode à lui pour le calmer, ou pour tout du moins lui changer les idées.

« -Ichiiigooo … Tu me fais bander à faire le méchant ! Continue… » Dit-il tout en gémissant.

Ichigo, exaspéré par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis, retira son pied, puis partit se poster devant les grandes baies vitrées. Il avait parfaitement compris que Gin ne lâcherait pas l'affaire par rapport à cette chanson, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de le faire. Il réfléchit donc à un arrangement.

Mais disons que Gin avait bien d'autres plans pour notre cher rouquin, et que l'envie de le voir sans vêtements était devenue omniprésente dans son esprit. C'est donc sur cet état d'esprit qu'il repartit se coller au dos du roux, pour aller lui bécoter le cou, tout en passant une main sous le t-shirt pour accéder au ventre de son amant, et l'autre main se dirigea vers la gorge pour faire basculer la tête sur son épaule, lui laissant une plus grande zone de jeux. (Et oui notre albinos favori fait beaucoup de chose à la fois !)

Le rouquin soupira mais se laissa faire. Gin croyant avoir gagné dirigea sa main qui était sous le t-shirt pour aller déboucler la ceinture de son loup. Mais à peine avait-il débouclé la ceinture et défait la braguette de son vis-à-vis que celui-ci se retourna rapidement, et tout aussi violemment posa ses lèvres sur celles de son confrère. Un baiser des plus violents commença. Chacun essayant de dominer l'autre dans ce baiser. Gin se laissa finalement faire, laissant la place du dominant au rouquin. Gin poussa un gémissement plaintif quand les lèvres du roux se détachèrent des siennes. Un sourire machiavélique apparu sur les lèvres du rouquin. Gin put voir dans les yeux de son amant une telle envie qu'il faillit jouir instantanément. Le roux se pencha jusqu'à son oreille gauche puis lui chuchota :

« -Bien, tu veux cette chanson pour les prochains concerts et pour l'album en cours ? J'accepte, mais j'ai certaines conditions. Je ne veux pas que les autres membres du groupe connaissent la chanson avant de la jouer sur scène, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse voir les paroles écrites avant le premier concert. C'est clair ? »

Et Ichigo partit à la conquête du cou de l'albinos. Celui-ci eut un peu de mal à assimiler tout ce que l'on venait de lui dire, puis au bout de quelques minutes il répondit enfin :

« -Bien j'accepte les conditions, mais comment veux-tu que les autres membres du groupe te suivent s'ils ne connaissent pas la chanson ?

-Je ferai les partitions et ils les apprendront ainsi, ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître les paroles.

-Tu ne comptes pas utiliser Rukia comme voix off ?

-Nope, pas besoin. Elle jouera seulement de la basse.

-Et tu comptes faire la partition à toi tout seul sans Byakuya ?

-Yep. Maintenant tais-toi que je m'amuse un peu. »

Et Ichigo jeta Gin sur son épaule, et partit en direction du jacuzzi. Une fois arrivé à destination, il le reposa au sol, lui enleva rapidement ses vêtements, et le jeta dans le jacuzzi (plein faut préciser…).

Gin poussa un cri surpris :

« -Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de me laver ! »

Ichigo était en train d'enlever ses vêtements, et ne répondit donc pas. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se mit dans le jacuzzi, et se rapprocha d'une démarche sensuelle de son amant.

« -Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais absolument un jacuzzi dans ma chambre, et ne t'inquiète pas, on va baptiser toute cette suite, du sol, à chaque meuble présent. »

Gin étira un sourire amusé aux paroles perverses de son amant, apparemment celui-ci avait parfaitement compris son intention. Et c'était d'autant plus jouissif de se savoir sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Il enlaça le cou de son amant avant de répondre d'une voix des plus érotiques :

« -Alors dépêche-toi de venir en moi… Ou on risque d'oublier certains meubles… »

Et c'est sur cette note perverse qu'ils commencèrent à rebaptiser le jacuzzi, puis ils continuèrent par le salon, puis la salle de bain, pour aller à la cuisine, pour finalement aller à la chambre. Et disons que cette journée et cette nuit pour tous les deux furent mémorables….

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre….<strong>_

**Ah la la, je me suis bien éclaté à écrire ça… Bon j'ai pas faits de lemon, mais y'en aura vous inquiétez pas, j'avais juste pas la possibilité d'écrire toutes les fois où ils se sont sautés dessus sur tous et n'importe quoi…Votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup, et les problèmes ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite rassurez-vous, ils sont pour… Et bien vous verrez bien ^^.**

**Remarque de lylyne : **_**Ah mais si, on a toujours la possibilité d'écrire tous les baptêmes de meubles pour des citrons… Moi je te le fais sans problème… Jusqu'au mini frigo du mini bar de la suite ! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel, t'avais juste la flemme, avoue ^^**_

**Bon, okay j'avais la flemme, mais disons que c'est pas un moment super important de savoir par quel meuble ils sont commencés dans la cuisine… etc…. Et oui je suis flemmarde, mais faut bien passer à la suite !**

**A plush ! C'était Bellya ! A vous les studios ^^**


	2. J'étais là, et j'ai passé le temps

Pairing : Ichigo X Gin, Grimmjow X Ichigo (majeur), Ichigo X Byakuya, Shinji X Ichigo (sous-entendu).

Rating : M

Bêta : Lylyne-sama !

Résumé : Ichigo fait parti d'un groupe mondialement connu. Il aurait dû donc être heureux. Pourtant son passé le rongeait de plus en plus. Et ironie du sort, son passé resurgit devant lui d'une manière dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm your past, your present, your future, and your lover<strong>_

_**Chapitre**__**2 :**__**J**__**'**__**étais **__**là,**__**et **__**j**__**'**__**ai**__** passé**__** le **__**temps**__**…**_

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain…<em>

Après leur folle nuit, disons que nos deux compères étaient un peu dans les vapes. Gin avait un mal assez connu par les uke, et notre cher Ichigo était épuisé. Mais leur humeur était des plus joyeuses. (Normal ils viennent de baisser toute la nuit en plus de la journée de la veille…).

Donc nous retrouvons un Gin endormi accroché au cou de son amant, et celui-ci essayait discrètement de le détacher. Il fallait dire que le rouquin était plus qu'affamé et que le pot de Nutella qu'il s'était mangé sur Gin n'était pas suffisant pour le nourrir après tous les efforts physiques qu'il avait produit.

Revenons donc au sujet du moment, Ichigo était coincé sous un Gin qui s'était mis en tête de faire le koala autour du roux (1). Et disons que ce n'était pas des plus facile de défaire un koala… Il avait tout de même trois possibilité, toutes plus ou moins violentes….

Numéro une : Essayer de défaire les bras qui le retenaient prisonnier, puis décaler doucement la jambe de son amant qui se retrouvait sur les siennes. Possible, mais qui prend trop de temps, donc NON.

Numéro deux : Essayer de se décaler rapidement le buste et de se remplacer par un oreiller… Pour la jambe pareil… Possible, mais trop long, surtout si on se loupe, on se retrouve encore plus écrasé… Donc NON.

Numéro trois : Ne rien faire… MAIS C'EST PAS UNE SOLUTION CA ! Okay… Bon bah il reste plus qu'à faire à la manière bourrine, c'est-à-dire se virer en vitesse et voir ce qu'il se passe, après tout qui vivra verra… Donc OUI.

Ichigo choisit donc sans surprise la solution trois, et se retira rapidement des bras et de la jambe de son amant… Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil mais ne sembla pas se réveiller… Bien… Donc Ichigo avait réfléchi pendant un bon quart d'heure pour finalement faire de manière bourrine, et avoir le même résultat que s'il y avait passé des heures… Que la vie est injuste….

Ichigo ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

Et malheur pour lui, disons que le frigo n'était pas des plus remplis… Et qu'en dehors des restes d'hier ramenés par son amant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose… Il se décida donc d'appeler le room-service… Et commanda un déjeuner copieux pour deux personnes, ainsi que du café, et réalisant que son amant ne serait pas forcément en bon état, demanda aussi quelques cachets d'aspirine… Que le groom lui promit de lui amener dans les plus brefs délais…

Une fois cela fait, Ichigo se dirigea vers la chambre pour voir si son amant dormait toujours… Et c'était effectivement le cas, on pouvait apercevoir une touffe blanche dépasser d'une couverture, ainsi que deux jambes qui dépassaient de la couette et qui semblaient entourer un coussin. Ichigo pouffa de rire en voyant la position grotesque que l'albinos avait pu prendre en quelques minutes à peine…

Il attrapa de quoi s'habiller dans sa valise, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. N'ayant pas l'envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans la salle d'eau, il se décida de prendre une douche. Il se déshabilla donc -n'enlevant que le caleçon qu'il avait enfilé à la va vite hier- et se mit sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il lâcha un soupir de bien être, et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une présence dans son dos, il ne réagit tout d'abord pas, pensant que c'était surement l'albinos. Mais eu un sursaut incontrôlé, mais garda pourtant les yeux fermé, en entendant :

« -J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé hier…. »

Puis des lèvres froides se posèrent sur sa nuque. Il lâcha de nouveau un soupir de bien être, et son membre se réveilla. Il voulut se tourner vers l'intrus, mais des mains se saisirent de ses hanches, lui empêchant ainsi tout mouvement pour se retourner. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand les mains se dirigèrent vers le membre déjà dressé.

« -Byakuya…

-Chut… Apparemment Gin ne te suffit pas… Ton membre est déjà dressé rien qu'avec quelques ridicules caresses. »

Les mains du brun qui s'étaient juste posées sur le membre, commencèrent un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant soupirer plus fortement le roux.

« -Regarde toi, tu es déjà dur rien qu'avec cela, j'ai vraiment l'impression que Gin n'est pas un bon amant. Avec moi tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de fois pour être satisfait… » Lui dit Byakuya tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du roux.

Celui-ci n'était plus que gémissements, il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se retenir, même si Gin était dans la pièce d'à côté. Tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant, était les mains qui s'occupaient de sa colonne de chair. Mais il avait une autre idée en tête…

Il se retourna et plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Celui-ci sourit sous cape, mais on est un Byakuya ou on ne l'est pas, donc le sourire passa inaperçu. Et ses mains durent délaisser le membre du roux, pour plutôt aller caresser le dos de celui-ci.

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle respectif. Le brun vint coller sont front à celui du roux. Le rouquin ouvrit enfin les yeux. Et Byakuya put admirer la lueur de désir qui était apparu dans les yeux du rouquin. Byakuya pensa à ce moment présent que cette lueur était sûrement l'une des plus belles choses au monde, et qu'il aurait voulu l'avoir pour lui seul, hélas c'était impossible… Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une main baladeuse qui se dirigeait vers son membre, tant dis que l'autre s'amusait à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« -Il n'y a pas que le mien qui n'est pas satisfait on dirait… » Lança le roux en caressant le sexe du brun. Un joli sourire pervers en plus… (Bah oui, vous le voyez tirer une tête de six pieds sous terre vous ? Surtout dans cette situation…)

Byakuya se prenant au jeu de son amant, vint mordre le lobe de l'oreille du roux, puis chuchota :

« -Il faut dire que tu fais tout pour aussi. Tu passes ta nuit à coucher avec ce renard, et le lendemain quand je viens te voir, tu es offert sous la douche…

-Tu crois que je suis offert ? Erreur, je ne suis offert à personne, les autres s'offrent à moi, pas l'inverse. Maintenant… » (Si ça c'est pas de l'égo démesuré…)

Et Byakuya se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la douche. Des lèvres se glissèrent sur son cou, mordillant et suçotant la peau. Byakuya gémit d'impatience en sentant l'une des mains du roux tourner autour de son aine, sans jamais la toucher. Le brun voulant plus, mais voyant que cela ne lui serait pas offert, décida de supplier à demi-mots…

« -Ichigo… Allez, on n'a pas toute la journée non plus, imagine si Gin se réveille…. »

Et un rire secoua le roux.

« -Si Gin se réveille c'est pas moi qui aurait du mal à me soulager…

-Espèce de… »

Mais Byakuya fut coupé par une voix qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais entendre, surtout à ce moment précis.

« -Mon loup ? Il faudrait que l'on parle de la chanson, alors si tu voulais bien laisser ton jouet….. »

Ichigo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci s'était figé en entendant les paroles de l'albinos… Pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs… Tout d'abord comment cet infâme être pouvait oser le nommer jouet ? Ensuite de quoi parlait-il ? Quelle chanson ? La nouvelle qui était prévu ? Pourtant il n'y en avait pas encore de prévu à sa connaissance… Oh… Alors Gin était venu la veille pour parler de ça ? Et la soirée du roux avec le renard avait tourné par la suite ? Intéressant… Donc le roux n'avait pas prémédité cela… Mais ce n'était pas le sujet le plus intéressant pour le moment, enfin ce n'était pas la situation la plus appropriée pour parler de cela avec le rouquin alors que le renard était à côté….

Le brun fut interrompu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit le corps du roux se détacher de lui pour sortir de la douche. Le noble ne voulant pas laisser partir son amant, lui attrapa le poignet pour le stopper. Le roux se raidit en sentant les doigts froids sur son poignet, mais s'arrêta pour entendre :

« -De quoi parle ce renard ? La nouvelle chanson pour le concert est prête ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas averti ? Depuis quand a-t-elle été décidée ? Il faut que l'on se mette rapidement au travail si l'on veut avoir une musique potable, et si l'on veut que tout le groupe la connaisse déjà par cœur, il faudrait aussi rapidement pouvoir... »

Mais le brun fut coupé dans sa tirade et surpris par… Plusieurs choses en fait… Tout d'abord le roux avait retiré violemment son poignet de la poigne du brun, ensuite Ichigo avait commencé à s'habiller sans porter plus d'attention au brun, et le roux était déjà à la porte quand le brun reprit enfin vie (enfin qu'il sortit de sa surprise).

Celui-ci se plaça rapidement derrière l'autre et posa sa main à plat sur la porte, l'empêchant ainsi d'être ouverte par un certain loup… Plus aucun jeu entre eux, la tension sexuelle était largement retombée des deux côtés… Le rouquin passablement énervé par l'attitude du brun, se retourna et planta un regard coléreux dans celui froid de son vis-à-vis.

« -Byakuya, premièrement, vois-tu, ma vie n'as pas besoin d'être connue dans les moindres recoins par toi. Deuxièmement, je composerai moi-même la musique en accord avec les paroles. Et troisièmement, le groupe ainsi que ta personne ne connaitront les paroles qu'au moment où je les chanterai ! Maintenant laisse-moi sortir de cette pièce, et rhabille toi… »

Et le roux poussa rudement la main posée sur la porte, avant de l'ouvrir violemment, et de la refermer tout aussi violemment. Byakuya resta hébété quelques instants de la réaction violente d'Ichigo. Le groupe, ainsi que l'entourage du roux, avait plus ou moins l'habitude de ses colères, mais là, celle-ci surpassait toutes les autres, alors que le sujet était des plus badins, non ? Le noble entendit des éclats de voix dans l'autre pièce, se décida de se rhabiller rapidement pour avoir plus d'informations sur la raison de l'énervement du loup… (Un jour j'expliquerai pourquoi loup et pas autre chose…)

* * *

><p><em>Quelques instant auparavant…<em>

Le roux sortit rapidement de la pièce, pour débouler dans la chambre. Ou d'autres problèmes l'attendaient… Le « renard » était assis sur le lit, déjà habillé, ne laissant rien présager de la posture grotesque qu'il avait pu prendre précédemment, ni de la folle nuit qu'ils avaient pu passer… Non l'albinos été assis droit comme un i sur le lit, attendant surement le roux. Celui-ci soupira, et passa sans s'arrêter devant le manager… Se dirigeant vers le salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, prenant une attitude défaitiste (donc tête baissé, jambes écartés, coudes posé sur les cuisses, avec les mains qui tombent entre les jambes, vous voyez le genre ?)… Le manager vint se placer en face de lui sur la table basse, et commença les hostilités… Enfin façon de parler…

« -Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? Que fiche ce chacal dans ta suite ? Que faisiez-vous dans la salle de bain ? Il t'a sucé ? J'espère que tu as aimé ça ! Tu lui as dit pour la chanson ? »

… Ou pas…

Le roux soupira, puis répondit d'une voix lasse :

« -Je ne t'ai pas réveillé parce que je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt. Ensuite, ce chacal comme tu dis, fait tout de même parti de mon groupe, donc un peu de respect je te prie. Et je reste sur l'idée que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître tout de ma vie privée. Pour information, il ne m'a pas sucé, c'est fini maintenant les questions stupides qui n'ont rien à voir avec le boulot ?

-Est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la chanson ?

-Il n'en saura rien du tout, comme le reste du groupe, et j'aurais préféré la garder pour moi celle-ci et tu le sais…

-Bien. » Dit Gin avec une note de contentement dans la voix, au moins il savait quelque chose que l'autre chacal ne savait pas…

« -Maintenant on peut parler boulot ? J'aimerai bien avoir accès à certains instruments pour faire les partitions. Bien évidemment, personne ne vient me déranger, cela en va de même pour toi.

-Bien, je ferai en sorte que cela soit possible. Dernière question, comment ce chacal a pu rentrer dans ta suite ? »

Ichigo poussa de nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme, et sans même relever sa tête baissée, répondit :

« -Parfait. Je crois que pour ta dernière question tu pourrais poser la question directement à l'intéressé, et j'ai l'impression que le surnom dont tu l'affubles, ne lui plait pas….

-En effet, le surnom de « chacal » ne m'est pas du tout approprié, « aigle » serait surement plus juste… Et pour avoir l'accès à cette suite, vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de savoir comment j'ai fait pour y rentrer...

-Et pourquoi aigle, sale chacal ?

-Parce qu'un chacal n'a absolument pas l'air noble, au contraire de Byakuya… » Dit le roux avec un sourire dans la voix.

« -C'est exact, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'appellerai ainsi, chacal lui va beaucoup mieux surtout qu'il passe généralement après moi… »

Ichigo soupira de plus belle, et prit un ton paternaliste pour calmer les esprits :

« -Gin… Je te prierai de bien vouloir cesser tes enfantillages. Byakuya je te prierai de sortir de cette chambre pour que je puisse avancer sur cette chanson…

-Et ce renard va rester là ?

-Oui…

-Ma ma, Byakuya je crois que tu n'es pas désiré ici !

-Gin », lança le roux en reprenant un ton de reproche, puis reprit :

« -De toute façon je n'ai pas commandé au room-service de quoi alimenter trois personnes, et je ne suis pas d'humeur à laisser ma part, ni à écouter vos enfantillages…

-Bien, je repasserai plus tard dans la semaine pour voir la partition que tu nous auras créé… »

Et le brun se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, au moment où il allait franchir le seuil, une remarque sanglante s'échappa de l'albinos :

« -Bon débarras, nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ce chacal à venir s'inviter ici ? Il va falloir que tu fasses atten… »

Mais l'albinos fut interrompu dans sa phrase par une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de la part du roux.

« -T'es pire qu'un gamin t'sais ça Gin ?

-Méchant…T'es vraiment un loup solitaire toi… »

Le brun sortit de la suite avec un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres, bien que le renard l'ait énervé, la réaction du roux lui avait fait plaisir, au moins celui-ci ne laissait pas passer les actes envers sa personne… Il devait au moins être vaguement important pour le roux si celui-ci faisait attention à cela… Et c'était un grand pas quand on savait à quel point le roux était solitaire…

« -Maintenant que Byakuya est parti, j'ai deux trois trucs à régler avec toi, avant que toi aussi tu prennes la porte…

-Et pour le déjeuner ?

-Tu peux manger en silence ?

-C'est quoi cette question, mon loup ?

-Pour savoir si je serai tranquille pour mon déjeuner, ou si je devrai te virer avant…

-Méchant !

-Mais oui, mais oui… Maintenant plus sérieusement, quand penses-tu pouvoir m'avoir les instruments ? Il me les faudrait dans cette suite le plus rapidement possible, si tu veux un morceau pour la semaine prochaine…

-Je pourrais surement les avoir pour cet après-midi… » Gin regarda sa montre « Enfin d'ici ce soir plutôt…

-Bien. »

Et Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et posa une de ses mains sur son visage. L'albinos admira le profil du roux quelques instants avant de venir escalader le roux. L'albinos se mit à califourchon sur le rouquin, et commença à caresser le corps en dessous de lui. Le roux se laissa faire, ne réagissant pas, laissant penser qu'il dormait. Le manager bien décidé à le réveiller ou à le faire réagir, remonta le haut du roux et vient embrasser ses boutons de chairs, caressant de ses mains le torse hâlé du roux. Celui-ci ne réagit toujours pas. Le renard continua ainsi quelques minutes, et ne voyant toujours pas de réaction chez le roux, l'albinos commença à défaire la boucle de la ceinture du roux, toujours aucune réaction, mais quand il descendit la braguette, une main vint se saisir de son poignet. L'albinos releva les yeux pour voir un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Puis le roux retira sa main de son visage, laissant apparaître à la vue de Gin des yeux avides. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et trouva soudainement son pantalon beaucoup plus serré que précédemment… Le « renard » voulut se pencher pour embrasser le roux, mais il interrompit son mouvement quand il entendit des coups portés à la porte.

Le roux sauta sur ses pieds, et partit ouvrir la porte en grand, tombant sur un groom rougissant au vu du pantalon à moitié défait du roux. Mais celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire, et demanda :

« -Est-ce le déjeuner ? Vous avez pris votre temps je trouve, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai une faim de loup ! Apportez donc cela sur la table du salon.

-Bien, Kurosaki-sama. Nous avons pourtant fait dans les plus brefs délais, seulement un quart d'heure s'est passé entre votre appel, et ce moment présent. » Dit le groom en le suivant dans la suite avec un chariot rempli de mets divers et variés.

Ichigo se dirigea rapidement vers le canapé et s'assit précipitamment dessus, lorgnent la nourriture qui arrivait. Mais un gémissement le fit regarder au sol, pour voir un spectacle étrange et à la fois hilarant… Au plus haut point !

On pouvait donc observer un Gin les quatre fers en l'air, les pieds du roux sur son estomac, et une bosse plus que conséquente au niveau de la ceinture. Le roux pouffa de rire en voyant l'albinos ainsi… Et celui-ci n'en fut pas spécialement ravi dirons-nous… On put donc entendre un renard énervé crier :

« -Sale loup ! Tu m'as balancé par terre pour te grouiller d'aller ouvrir cette fichu porte, et maintenant tu me marches dessus ? Te marre pas en plus ! Et puis retire tes pieds de mon estomac ! En plus t'es parti ouvrir cette porte avec le jean ouvert ! T'imagine si c'était une femme ? Ou un mec sexy ? Et qu'il t'avait sauté dessus ? »

Le roux explosa de rire en entendant les propos de son manager. Le tableau était des plus comiques, surtout qu'Ichigo se tenait le ventre allongé sur le canapé avec un Gin qui se relevait difficilement en prenant appui sur la table basse… (Vous voyez dans le genre vous faites un super effort pour faire une traction ? Bah pareil pour lui pour se relever avec la table…)

Le groom ne sachant ou se mettre, se racla la gorge, signifiant ainsi au deux énergumènes qu'il était présent. Deux regards se posèrent alors sur lui, le groom rougit et bégaya :

« - Puis-je poser le repas sur cette table Kurosaki-sama ?

-Oui, ne fait pas attention à cet énergumène.

-C'est qui que tu traites d'énergumène ?

-Mais voyons, toi mon renardeau ! »

Et l'albinos rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux…

Pendant ce temps-là, le groom s'était empressé de déposer le repas sur la table, ainsi que les médicaments, et était déjà reparti.

Gin était toujours en train de rougir quand le roux commença à se jeter sur la nourriture. Il engloutit sa part en quelques secondes à peine. Une fois cet exploit effectué, il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais fut bloqué dans son geste par une poigne sur son poignet, qui le jeta sur le canapé. Et un Gin particulièrement excité se remit à califourchon sur lui.

Le roux haussa un sourcil, et lança amusé :

« -Tu n'as pas peur que je te remette par terre ?

-Nan, tu n'en auras pas l'occasion !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

-Rectification, tu n'en auras plus l'envie !

-Et je me répète, et pourquoi cela ?

-Je vais te faire grimper au rideau ! » Dit Gin tout en se jetant sur les lèvres du roux.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur à coucher. Et rien que l'idée de se faire dominer, lui avait retiré le peu d'envie qui pouvait lui rester. Sur ses pensées, il évita les lèvres du renard, et se leva se dirigeant vers le bureau de la pièce. Sans un seul regard pour… La chose de nouveau étalé au sol. Celle-ci était en train de crier à pleins poumons sur son lanceur. Apparemment elle n'avait pas apprécié de revoir de sitôt le sol… Tant pis, le roux n'était pas d'humeur…

* * *

><p>(1) : Référence à Blue Nails...<p>

_**A suivre…**_

**Et ****là**** je**** vous ****vois ****tous ****écroulé ****au ****sol, ****explosé ****de ****rire. ****Ce ****chapitre ****était ****particulièrement ****porté ****sur ****l****'****humour**** comme ****vous ****avez ****pu**** le ****remarquer. ****Mais ****ces ****situations ****grotesques ****m****'****ont ****bien**** aidé ****pour ****expliquer ****les ****relations ****entre ****Gin, ****Ichigo**** et ****Byakuya****… ****Enfin ****un**** peu ****moins ****avec ****lui****… ****Dans ****le**** prochain**** chapitre****... Du dramatique ! Et vous verrez bien****… ****Et ****toujours ****pas ****de ****Grimmy**** en**** vue! ****Normal, ****il**** faut**** expliquer**** la**** situation**** avant,**** mais ****il**** devrait ****arriver, ****d****'****ici****… ****Oh,**** si ****je**** veux**** je**** peux**** le**** mettre ****au ****prochain ****chapitre! ****Tiens ****je**** vais ****peut-être ****le**** faire... Ou pas... ^^  
><strong>


	3. J'étais là, et j'ai laissé parler ma

**Pairing : Gin X Ichigo, Grimmjow X Ichigo (majeur), Byakuya x Ichigo, Ichigo X Shinji (sous-entendu).**

**Rating : M**

**Bêta-reader par Lylyne-sama !**

**Résumé : Ichigo fait parti d'un groupe mondialement connu. Il aurait dû donc être heureux. Pourtant son passé le rongeait de plus en plus. Et ironie du sort, son passé resurgit devant lui d'une manière dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm your past, your present, your future, and your lover<strong>_

_**Chapitre 3 : J'étais là, et j'ai laissé parler ma solitude…**_

* * *

><p>Comme l'avait dit Gin, les instruments de musique arrivèrent le soir même.<p>

Et dès lors, le roux s'enferma dans sa chambre, ainsi que dans un mutisme total. Il ne mangea pas de la journée, ne bougea pas de la chambre, ne dormit pas de la nuit. C'est à peine s'il se levait pour aller aux toilettes se soulager, tellement ce qu'il faisait le passionnait.

L'albinos s'en inquiéta légèrement, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait que le roux pouvait parfois rester des jours et des jours sans rien faire d'autre que de la musique. Il était déjà arrivé par le passé que le musicien reste à faire des musiques, oubliant même de manger ou de dormir. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étonnant qui en résultait. En prouvait les plus gros succès du groupe. Ils avaient généralement été créés dans les mêmes conditions.

Gin savait tout ça, Byakuya également. Pourtant aucun des deux ne pouvait rester calme. Dès qu'Ichigo était dans ses transes, les résultats étaient magnifiques au niveau de la musique, mais pour le corps et l'esprit du roux, cela était sincèrement désastreux.

C'est sur ces faits, que deux jours plus tard, les deux rentrèrent dans la suite, bien décidés à faire manger, boire et dormir leur amant.

Les deux cherchèrent du regard le roux, ne le trouvant nulle part dans le salon. Ils se décidèrent d'un commun accord, de partir chacun d'un côté de la suite. Byakuya partit en direction de la cuisine, du bureau, et du cagibi. Alors que Gin partait en direction de la chambre et de la salle de bain.

Les deux allaient se rejoindre dans le salon, ne trouvant aucune trace du roux, quand une musique se fit entendre. Les deux qui venaient de se rejoindre dans le salon, se regardèrent dans les yeux, et d'un même mouvement se dirigèrent vers la baie vitrée qui se trouvait dans la pièce du fond. La seconde chambre.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la pièce, les deux analysant en même temps que leur marche rapide, la musique qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Une musique mélancolique, dramatique, dans les basses, se faisaient entendre. On aurait pu penser que la musique serait austère. Mais elle ne l'était point, elle était d'une profondeur infini, d'une beauté qui vous marquait indéniablement. C'était sûrement l'un des chefs d'œuvres les plus réussis d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Les deux arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre, et la scène qui se passait devant eux les statufia.

Ichigo était assis à même le sol, en face de la baie vitrée, le regard plongé vers l'extérieur, ne regardant même pas ses doigts qui jouaient sur la basse. A côté de lui, toujours à même le sol, reposait un ordinateur portable, où l'on pouvait voir sur l'écran, un programme d'enregistrement. Chaque accord était retranscrit. Et il semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois que le roux jouait. On pouvait voir sur l'écran une partition de batterie en fond, une autre de guitare acoustique en majeur, une autre mineur…

L'albinos et le brun ne purent effectuer le moindre mouvement, ils étaient comme hypnotisés par la musique qui s'échappait de l'ordinateur et de la guitare du roux.

Puis soudainement, comme si leur arrivée dans la pièce avait été le déclic, le roux se mit à chantonner, mais sa voix était tellement rauque et grave, que le brun fut incapable de comprendre les mots prononcés. Par contre l'albinos put reconnaître les paroles écrites par le roux. Elles s'emblaient si bien s'harmoniser avec la musique, que l'albinos crût à un rêve.

Le roux avait-il pu réellement créer cet ensemble en moins de deux jours ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? La musique ainsi que les paroles lui firent penser aux plus grands. Bien sûr, Ichigo n'était pas un petit chanteur, mais cette chanson semblait si différente des autres que s'en était troublant. Tous les sentiments que criait la chanson se répercutaient sur ses amants. Tous les deux pouvaient entendre le désespoir du plus jeune. Celui-ci le criait, aussi bien physiquement dans sa position prostrée, que dans sa voix, que dans son regard… Tout en lui criait la solitude. Les deux auraient souhaité pouvoir effacer la tristesse, effacer la solitude du loup. Ils avaient beau essayer depuis quelques années, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à faire sortir le rouquin de cette incroyable solitude. Le seul à y avoir réussi, à avoir fait avoir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux vides et blessé du roux était mort à présent.

Et les deux amants s'en rendaient compte parfaitement en l'instant présent. Tout le leur criait. Tout leur criait d'essayer d'enrayer cette douleur chez le musicien.

Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougea avant la fin de la musique.

Il n'y eut une réaction chez eux que quand la dernière note du morceau se fit entendre. Pourtant un déclic se fit chez le manager.

L'albinos, dès cet instant-là, se précipita à côté du roux. Se plaçant devant lui, il prit rapidement les mains du roux dans les siennes, les rassemblant dans ses paumes, voulant leur faire cesser tout mouvement, et voulant aussi, au passage, faire réagir le roux, lui signifiant sa présence.

Celui-ci releva doucement les yeux qu'il avait précédemment baissés en finissant sa musique. Il eut un sursaut incontrôlé en reconnaissant son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci voyant le trouble dans les yeux ambre, murmura d'une voix douce, où aucune moquerie n'avait sa place :

« -Arrête Ichi', ça suffit maintenant. Il faut que tu arrêtes… »

Le roux comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu dans cette phrase. Le blanc, ne lui demandait pas seulement d'arrêter de jouer, mais aussi de cesser cette solitude, cette descente aux enfers. Mais il ne pouvait pas, le train était en marche, et il n'avait pour l'instant aucun moyen d'en descendre. Ni aucune envie d'essayer. Il avait beau voir la peine que cela faisait à ces amants, eux ne pourraient jamais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas à lui demander d'arrêter quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit !

Le roux reprit un air impénétrable, et dit d'un ton glacial :

« - Lâche-moi Gin. »

Celui-ci afficha un air peiné par le refus du roux de son aide. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait laisser tomber l'affaire ! Il n'était pas GIN ICHIMARU pour rien !

Il s'apprêtait à gueuler un bon coup sur son loup, comme il aimait à l'appeler, quand il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Il releva à demi la tête, et aperçut le chacal (Byakuya) lui faire un mouvement pour se relever. Le blanc grogna, mais obéit.

Ichigo resta à même le sol, ne levant même pas la tête pour regarder les deux hommes. Byakuya observait les mains du roux, et vit que celui-ci avait, comme à chaque fois pour ses transes, oublié à quel point il pouvait être dangereux de jouer sans médiator. L'on pouvait donc voir les doigts du roux ensanglantés, des filets de sang s'échappaient de ses doigts, mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué.

Le brun posa ses mains sur les épaules du roux, celui-ci releva la tête, et posa un regard surgelé sur celui froid d'apparence du brun. Mais l'on pouvait voir que celui-ci essayait au maximum de cacher son émotion derrière une façade.

Le brun dit d'un ton calme :

« -Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, je pense que la musique est parfaite comme cela. Maintenant que tu as fini, soigne tes doigts et dors. Demain nous verrons pour que les autres voient le morceau. Et on commencera à répéter. Mais là, tout de suite, tu files sous la douche te laver, tu pues comme un rat mort. »

L'intéressé grogna, mais obéit, il se leva lentement. Il tremblait un peu sur ses jambes, mais disons que rester assis en tailleur depuis presque deux jours, n'avait pas spécialement fait plaisir à ses muscles.

Il allait tomber en avant, mais le brun le rattrapa. Ichigo grogna, et essaya de tenir sur ses jambes par lui-même. Au bout de quelques essais infructueux, Byakuya prit pitié de lui, et décida de servir de béquilles au roux pour que celui-ci arrive à bon port jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, le musicien déposa son fardeau sur la cuvette des toilettes, et alla préparer un bain chaud, il y fit couler quelque huiles et autres extras offert par l'hôtel.

Une fois cela fait, Gin, qui était resté en retrait, décida d'intervenir.

Il se plaça en face d'Ichigo, et s'accroupit de telle façon que son visage se retrouvait juste en dessous de celui du roux.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas fait cela au hasard. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le rouquin pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il serait de nouveau sur pieds, il le tuera (spirituellement parlant) pour l'avoir vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il s'était donc placé en dessous de lui, pour lui faire comprendre, que d'une certaine façon, il était dominé, même durant cette période de faiblesse de son vis-à-vis.

Gin releva son visage vers celui du roux. Celui-ci le regardait d'un regard mort, vide. Mais Gin put y voir une lueur. Et cette lueur le rassura. C'était la lueur qu'Ichigo Kurosaki prenait quand il avait fait un pas par rapport à son passé.

L'albinos savait très bien à quel point le roux était marqué par son passé. Il l'avait connu avant, au tout début de sa carrière, à l'époque, une fêlure était visible dans le regard du roux, il avait, au fur et à mesure, appris que cette blessure était due à son passé. C'était à cette époque, au début de la carrière de son protégé, qu'il avait commencé à l'appeler le loup solitaire.

Mais grâce à un miracle, du nom d'Hirako Shinji, ce loup était devenu moins solitaire. C'était ouvert, et la blessure que l'on pouvait voir dans son regard avait commencé à disparaître. Laissant place à un profond amour. Pur et sincère. Aujourd'hui encore, Gin Ichimaru était jaloux de son secrétaire qui avait réussi à soigner le roux à son instar. Mais il avait eu aussi un profond sentiment de gratitude. Qui aujourd'hui, devenait amer. Le blond avait réussi à soigner le roux pour mieux le briser. Bien que ce soit involontaire, c'était bel et bien ce qui s'était produit…

En démontrait la profonde blessure dans les yeux du loup, bien que, l'albinos, pensait plus à un gouffre en voyant l'étendue de la blessure à cet instant présent.

Il pouvait voir ce gouffre, et seul un idiot aurait tenté de le remplir, de refermer ce gouffre.

«_ -Eh bien je suis un idiot fini qui va se damner avec application alors. _» Pensa-t-il.

C'est sur cette charmante pensée que le manager posa ses lèvres sur celles impassibles de son vis-à-vis.

Le roux réagit d'une manière étonnante. Par le passé, c'était l'une des manières utilisées pour réveiller le roux de ces transes. C'était même devenu un rituel. Le blanc embrassait les lèvres du roux, et celui-ci se réveillait et le frappait, le repoussait…. Toutes sortes de réactions violentes qui coupaient court au baiser, mais pas cette fois-ci.

Non, cette fois-ci le rouquin se jeta sur l'albinos comme si celui-ci était le seul à pouvoir le sortir de ce gouffre immense où il se trouvait. Comme si le « renard » pouvait sauver le loup solitaire de sa solitude…

Gin tomba à la renverse sur le sol, Ichigo se mit à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant comme si c'était son dernier secours. Ichigo tira violemment la chemise de l'albinos vers le haut, la sortant du pantalon, et détruisant au passage quelques boutons. Il passa rapidement ses mains en dessous, caressant le ventre du dominé.

Celui-ci, s'était comme statufié au contact du roux. Que se passait-il pour que son loup réagisse aussi violemment ? Avait-il finalement craqué ? C'était la seule explication logique que pouvait trouver le manager à cette réaction, qui était pour le moins inattendue.

Byakuya, était en train de préparer le bain quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui.

Il se retourna, et écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur.

Ichigo… Son Ichigo… Son loup… Etait à califourchon sur l'albinos.

Une douleur insoutenable se fit sentir dans son cœur.

Le rouquin était suffisamment bien pour se réveiller, mais seulement avec l'albinos, pas avec lui. Il se sentit soudain de trop. Trouvant l'atmosphère de la pièce de plus en plus étouffante au fur et à mesure que sa jalousie pour l'albinos augmentait.

Il coupa l'eau du bain, essuya ses mains sur une quelconque serviette qui traînait, et se releva. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la salle, pour quitter au plus vite cet enfer, son enfer.

Il attrapa la poigné de la porte, quand il se fit couper par une voix :

« -Byakuya… »

Celui-ci écarquilla de nouveau les yeux de stupeur. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la personne qui l'avait appelé, mais n'en croyait juste pas ses oreilles.

_Comment pourrait-il l'appeler ? Pouvait-il l'appeler ?_

Il se retourna, et écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Là, devant lui, se tenait le roux avec une paume tendue vers lui. Il put voir que leur manager se trouvait encore au sol, reprenant sa respiration. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Fixant avec des yeux ronds le loup solitaire. Qui pour une raison inconnue pour le moment, souhaitait ne plus être si solitaire que ça. Et souhaitait la présence de ces deux amants.

Byakuya regarda pendant de longues minutes la paume tendu vers lui. C'était si étrange. Ce loup qui n'avait jamais montré plus que nécessaire ses sentiments envers ses deux amants, qui ne leur avait jamais rien demandé. Pour une fois, lui demandait silencieusement de rester. Que s'était-il passé ? Il était dans la quatrième dimension ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour le brun.

Le roux, au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, baissa sa paume, voyant que l'autre ne souhaitait le rejoindre. Il eut un regard blessé. Où, pour une fois, il laissait toutes ses émotions ressortir.

Byakuya releva les yeux à ce moment précis. Et fut estomaqué de voir le regard du roux. Celui-ci semblait si… _Désespéré, blessé, mélancolique… _

Le brun n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, et se jeta dans les bras de son loup. Embrassant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis comme si elles seules pouvaient le sauver. Oui, en cet instant précis c'était le brun qui se sentait sauvé par ce baiser, plus que de sauver son amant.

Le roux enlaça étroitement la taille du plus vieux, et le colla à son torse, l'emprisonnant dans une prison qu'aucun des deux ne voulait détruire. Le baiser était dur, mais cela ne sembla gêner aucun des deux protagonistes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, trop court selon le brun, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Le plus vieux plongea son visage dans le torse du plus jeune. Et soupira d'aise. Ces moments, ceux où le roux ne se cachait pas derrière un mur de froideur et de distance était rare. Et Byakuya le savait plus qu'aucun autre. Oui, lui, Byakuya Kuchiki -l'homme le plus froid que cette planète n'est jamais porté, et qui laissait pour une fois, tomber son mur d'impassibilité- était gêné par un autre mur de froideur. Mais pas cette fois-ci… _Non, pas cette fois._

Ichigo resserra son étreinte sur la taille du noble, et posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne qui se trouvait devant lui.

Gin qui, évidemment, ne supportait pas le brun en temps normal, le supportait encore moins en voyant la tendresse que le roux pouvait avoir pour le « chacal ».

Il avait beau avoir eu le droit à un baiser, ce n'était pas assez. Il ne se rassasierait jamais assez de son loup. Et, pour une fois que celui-ci se laissait aller alors qu'il était au plus bas. Il aurait souhaité être là, rien que pour son loup…

C'était dans un des moments de faiblesse de son loup qu'il avait pu devenir son amant. Et que Byakuya soit là, le gênait quelque peu. Comment pourrait-il assurer sa prise sur son loup, si un sale « chacal », comme il aimait à l'appeler, se trouvait entre eux ?

Bah, se dit-il, il n'avait qu'à l'évincer comme à son habitude, nan ?

C'était presque devenu un jeu entre les deux amants du loup. Qui gagnerait la soirée avec le loup ? Et ce jeu-là, il y jouait presque tous les jours…

C'est sur cette idée qu'il se redressa, se mettant en tailleur sur le sol, et qu'il dit, d'une voix tendre qu'on lui connaissait peu :

« -Mon loup… Viens… Viens à moi, il faut te soigner… Tes doigts saignent encore… »

Ce qui était vrai, les doigts du rouquin qui avaient cessé de saigner tout à l'heure, c'étaient remis à saigner abondamment au moment où il avait tiré violemment la chemise de l'albinos. Rouvrant ses blessures qui avaient à peine commencé à cicatriser…

Le loup, qui avait toujours le noble dans ses bras, ne bougea pas. Il était difficile de savoir s'il ne souhaitait pas bouger de cette étreinte chaleureuse, ou s'il ne voulait tout simplement pas détacher le brun qui semblait être bouleversé par le revirement de situation du plus jeune… En quelques sortes, ces deux raisons ramenaient à la même conclusion, le roux ne bougea pas quand il entendit la demande de son manager.

L'albinos soupira, il était pourtant évident que le roux ne bougerait pas, mais il avait eu le secret rêve que celui-ci relâcherait le brun, rêve illusoire au possible, mais ô combien magnifique selon son point de vue.

Il se redressa donc, se remettant sur ses pieds. Et il avança jusqu'au couple enlacé au centre de la salle de bain qui semblait l'avoir totalement oublié.

Une fois arrivé à portée d'eux, il se plaça de telle façon qu'il puisse voir le visage du roux, malgré le musicien qui se trouvait dans les bras de celui-ci.

Et ce qu'il y lut le déstabilisa au plus haut point…

Comment Ichigo, son loup, pouvait-il avoir un regard aussi sûr de lui, alors qu'il était à peine il y a quelques secondes, une… Loque ? Humaine. Comment pouvait-il être aussi beau, aussi magnifique tout en étant aussi triste ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Il avait tant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, qu'il en fut déstabilisé…

_Son loup le rendait fou, incontestablement fou…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MOUAHAHAHAH ! J'ai pas mis Grimmy ! Et en plus j'ai fait une coupure pour que vous sachiez pas la fin ! Euh… merde ! Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû me réjouir, surtout au vu de vos regards… NON ! POSEZ CETTE FOURCHE ! TOI LA BAS ! POSE CETTE TRONCONNEUSE ! Je vais m'expliquer ! Calme ! Doucement, faites glisser vos armes au sol doucement, et reculer d'un pas ! C'est bien… Tout doux… Pfiou…. Nan mais je vous jure, être auteur de nos jours, relève de tous les dangers ! XD. Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, ce chapitre vous l'attendiez depuis un moment, et il est là. Donc soyez heureuses ! Ouais, bon okay, y'a pas Grimmy, mais si je l'avais mis dans ce chapitre vous n'auriez jamais eu de chapitre 4 avant très très longtemps. Que là, j'ai coupé une partie du chapitre 3, je l'ai mis dans le chapitre 4, et hop ! Un chapitre presque fini ! Et en plus, je peux mettre encore plus de détails sur Grimmy, donc c'est-il pas génial ? Non ? Si ! En plus vous aurez moins de temps à attendre pour le prochain chapitre, donc d'une pierre deux coup !<strong>_

_**Bon, bah, a plush ! Et laissez des reviews ! J'aimerai bien voir les idées tordues que vous pouvez sortir pour essayer de me tuer à distance… Je suis sûre que vous allez regorger d'inventivité ^^.**_

_** A demain pour le chapitre 2 de Himitsu No sekai ! **_

_**C'était Bellya, à vous les studios ! COMMENT CA Y'A PAS DE STUDIO ? WTF ?  
><strong>_


End file.
